chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lydia Petrelli
Lydia Juliet Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second daughter and third child of Amanda and Simon Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Hypnotic Vision, Integumentary System Manipulation and Enhanced Aim And Reflexes. Appearance Lydia will have pale blue eyes. Her hair will be brown and it will be long throughout her life. It will be light brown originally, but it will darken further as she ages. Similarly, she will lose her original pale skin tone and will begin tanning much more easily. This could have been assisted by the use of her second ability. Naturally, her hair will have a slightly wavy texture, and it could curl if she cut it shorter, but as an adult she will straighten it almost religiously. Her taste in clothing will be a lot simpler and more casual than her sister's. She will be most at ease when wearing T-shirts and jeans or denim skirts. However, she will never let herself be seen without a thick layer of make-up. Abilities Lydia's first ability will be Hypnotic Vision. She will be able to use eye contact to put others in a suggestive trance and make these people do her bidding. The ability will be consciously controlled, meaning that the hypnosis won't occur every time she looks into someone's eyes. While in the trance, the person will become highly pliant to Lydia's mental and verbal suggestions, but the trance will wear off a few minutes after eye contact is broken. It could however be maintained for as long as desired, if eye contact remains. She could persuade a person to do anything, as long as it is physically possible. The person won't have to hear her commands. Her second ability will be Integumentary System Manipulation. Lydia will be capable of manipulating all components of the human integumentary system. She could thus manipulate skin, nails, hair and several glands. She could alter a person's appearance, make skin impenetrable, heal and inflict bruises and cuts, and grow nails so that they would be sharp and could be used offensively. She could also manipulate the movements of hair, and could manipulate sweat and sebum glands, altering the control of body temperature, the control of certain ion levels, and the lubricity of skin. However, she will only be able to manipulate these tissues in humans. Her third ability will be Enhanced Aim And Reflexes, Lydia will have improved aim compared to a normal human's, which will make it harder for her to miss any target. However, her aim won't be completely perfect. Unlike in the case of induced aim, her ability won't adapt her aim to counter any attempt to miss deliberately, and her aim will be poorer if she cannot see, though it will still better than any other person's in those circumstances. She will also have better reflexes and will be able to react to circumstances quicker than any other person. Family & Relationships *Father - Simon Petrelli *Mother - Amanda Petrelli *Older brother - Xavier Petrelli *Older sister - Darla Petrelli History & Future Etymology Lydia is a Germanic name which means "noble kind, of the noble sort". Her middle name, Juliet, is a French name which means "youthful". Her surname is an Italian version of an originally Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters